Promises
by Cat-Girl41
Summary: Rei runs away, will Mariah ever get over it? It's time to choose the new team leader for the White Tigers, who will it be?
1. Prolouge

Promises  
  
Cat_Girl41: Hey there all you peoples! I'm Cat_Girl41 and this is my first fic ever and before I start I would like to say a few thank to:  
  
Priss_Asagiri41 because you have helped me write this and given me ideas. You have even let me use some of your characters. And also because you're a White Tiger fan.  
  
Galux Kitty because you are another one of the only White Tiger fans and like how many are there?  
  
Fire Fox because your fic 'The other side of the mirror' inspired me to do this.  
  
And that is all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the BeyBlades or people. The makers of the show Beyblade made them all except: Galana, Akira, Rocasia, Watasia, Firasia, Tori Toriyama and Miss Evelyn are of Priss_Asagiri41's creation and she gave me permission to use them so you are not allowed to use them unless you ask Priss_Asagiri41.  
  
Promises Prologue  
  
One dark and gloomy night a young girl of about twelve was walking done a street that was cast in shadow. For this girl, there was no need for a torch because she could see into the darkness as if it was daylight. She turned a corner and yelled out to someone. "REI!" She called into the darkness. "REI!" She pulled her pink coloured hair behind her ears in frustration. She held a pale pink ribbon in her hand. She blinked salty tears out of her amber eyes with fear. Dirt covered her pink and white clothes as well as rain-water and the blood from the low-hanging branches and rocks which had ripped and torn her clothes and skin.  
  
It was well past the time she had to go to bed but still she searched for the friend who had gone missing. She had come back from training with her beyblade and had wanted to talk to him and found no note and no message to say where he had gone. Rei had been her friend ever since she was born. He was always there for her and he had taught her how to beyblade. He had even saved her from some bullies which had attacked her when she was practising with her beyblade. "REI!" She called again. Still no answer, but in her heart, she knew he had gone. He had left the village.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Cat_Girl41: Well that was just the prologue but if I get at least ten reviews I will write the first chapter. I also accept reviews with a limit of ten swear words. Bye! 


	2. Chapter one

Promises  
  
Cat_Girl41: Ok I did not write this. My friend, Priss_Asagiri41 wrote it for a school project and I liked it and she let me have the story / chapter. And I really like Starwave's reaction to the prologue.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades or any of its characters. I do not own Galana, Akira, Rocasia, Watasia, Firasia, Tori Toriyama and Miss Evelyn they are of Priss_Asagiri41's creation and she gave me permission to use them so you are not allowed to use them unless you ask Priss_Asagiri41. This chapter is also of Priss_Asagiri41's creation so you should ask her for the plot.  
Promises  
  
A shadowy figure moved stealthily through the night looking for his best friend. "Rei!" The figure called into the night sky. Quite a few thoughts ran through his mind but one seemed to stand out the most. 'How dare he betray the White Tigers?' He thought. 'How dare he run off with the White Tiger bit beast? The bit beast that has been in my family for generations.' "Rei!" He called out again, and far off in the distance he could hear a female voice call out the same.  
  
"Mariah!" he called and the female figure ran over to him. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"No," She said with a sigh, "did you, Lee?"  
  
"Apart from this, no." He answered, holding out a small piece of ripped, white cloth which was slightly dirty and about the size of postage stamp.  
  
"I think it's from Rei's robe." Mariah said with a small hint of hope in her voice. "Too bad we can't find the rest of him."  
  
"We had better go home and rest." Lee said looking his little sister in the eye.  
  
"But-" She started but Lee cut her off.  
  
"We'll rest and tomorrow morning we'll look for him properly." Lee saw the worried look in Mariah's eyes and added; "We'll find him, don't worry."  
  
Mariah nodded and followed Lee. They walked along the dark roads of the village while the stars and the moon glared at the figures that were walking back toward the temple they lived in. Mariah stopped and looked up at the stars. She sighed and looked down at her feet with anger. Tears dropped down her cheeks and she sobbed silently.  
  
"Come on Mariah, we'll find him tomorrow. I promise." Lee said noticing Mariah had stopped.  
  
Mariah continued behind Lee and still looked at her feet. Mariah and Lee reached the temple and was greeted by Lee's grandfather- who was the village's elder- Rei's parents, the rest of the White Tiger team and all of the other elders, who had all inevitably given up their search for the young boy.  
  
The rest of the night went uneasily for the village's population and hardly anyone slept soundly.  
  
Mariah tossed and turned as she slept. Her eyes were shut tight and no light could get in.  
  
Lee didn't sleep very well either as he was thinking about why his best friend had run from the village. Lee's dreams were about the past between the two friends.  
  
~*~Flash back~*~  
  
Lee and a Raven-haired boy were sitting under a tree in the park while Mariah talked to Gary; Kevin was probably off causing trouble again. Rei leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. "Christmas is almost here." He commented at the sight of a snowflake falling to the ground at his feet. "Got to get presents." He said looking over to his best friend. His best friend sighed in defeat.  
  
Rei got up and straightened hie white robe with blue buckles and a lining of gold on the short sleeves. His shoes were made out of the Chinese traditional silk and he wore blue pants under his robe. He had a red belt tied around his waist as a tribute to the great White Tiger bit beasts for their sacrifice to the village. His hair was tied back in a pony tail and was down to his shoulders. His eyes were like those of a cat and he had the fangs to match. "Got to go." He said with a sigh and walked off.  
  
~*~End flash back~*~  
  
That memory was from Christmas when Lee and Rei had both turned eight. "Rei." Lee whispered and turned over in his sleep.  
  
The next morning had no luck off finding the friend Lee once had. Lee was getting worried about his little sister. She was pining for him and was very depressed. Kevin was making more mischief than ever without Rei to stop him. And well Gary . . . he was sad that their leader had left too.  
  
Lee woke with the rising of the sun a few days later and sat up. He reached into his draw and pulled out his shining black and silver beyblade. He stood up and went to get dressed, beyblade still in his hand.  
  
An hour later he stood on the edge of a stone stadium which had been chipped in many places. His beyblade was still clutched tightly in his hand. He pulled out hi launcher and launched the beyblade into the stadium.  
  
He practised and practiced until he was black and blue, rips and tears showed on his clothing, night and day he practised until he had gained the move Rei had been so fond of with the bit beast named Drigger. He had perfected every flaw and had a gained Rei's skills and expertise in beyblading.  
  
After a week of his training, he and the rest of the White Tigers were called to the elder's temple to find a new leader for the White Tiger team.  
  
Lee looked over to his little sister and found that she had a look of determination on her face. With a look of defeat he sighed. There was still no sign of Rei. Rei had run away from the team, village and his little sister, now it was to be decided for a new team leader. The White Tigers were surrounded by the elders and were all very nervous.  
  
It was time for the decision to be made.  
  
The decision of team leader.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
If I get at least ten reviews I will write (Or maybe Priss_Asagiri41 will) the second chapter. I also accept reviews with a limit of ten swear words. Bye! By the way, Priss_Asagiri41: I would love to be your co-host and co- writer. 


End file.
